One Mia, Two Mia, Red Mia, Blue Mia
by Ability King KK
Summary: Isaac and Ike have a lot in common. Both are skilled in the art of the blade, both have the elemental affinity of Earth, both have a lot riding on their shoulders...and now they both seem to be missing a Mia.


**This is an idea I had for a while now and since I don't have to rush with other projects anymore, I can get this written. Just a fun little crossover between two of my favorite Nintendo series.**

**-:-**

"Mia! Mia! Where are you?" called out the blond Earth Adept.

Isaac, a young man from the village of Vale, was currently looking for his group's healer, who had gone off looking for some healing herbs. That was about forty-five minutes ago though. Now he was worried and wanted to find her quickly.

"Mia! If you can hear me, say something!"

"Is that you, Boss?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow at the question, especially since Mia never called him "Boss". He made his way over to where the voice came from and found the source. It was a girl about his age with dark blue hair and she wore a sleeveless red tunic and black stockings that stopped at mid-thigh. She also had a sword strapped to her hip.

"Hey, you're not the Boss!" said the girl with a pout.

Isaac had to sweatdrop at this girl's reaction. "No…my name is Isaac and I don't who this boss of yours is. I'm looking for a girl named Mia."

"My name's Mia!" exclaimed the perky girl with a few giggles.

The Earth Warrior gave the Myrmidon a blank look before he let out a sigh. "Well I found a Mia, just not the one I was looking for."

"Aw, don't be like that, Isaac! Come on! I'll help you look for your Mia!"

Mia walked over to Isaac, grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him deeper into the forest. Isaac was wondering what he got himself into.

-:-

Elsewhere, a certain Ranger was conducting a search of his own.

"Mia, this isn't funny! Now where are you?"

Ike wondered how he got talked into training the girl. They were just traveling through the forest when Mia decided to wander off, looking for food. Now he had to go looking for her since she had been longer than expected.

"Damn it, Mia, I don't have time for this!"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, Isaac!"

Ike raised an eyebrow at the soft voice, which sounded like a squeak. That didn't sound like Mia at all. Making his way over to where the voice came from, he was met with the source. It was a girl that was maybe a year younger than him with light blue hair and wore pale blue and purple robes. In her hands was a staff that was used for healing.

"Oh! I thought you were someone else," said the girl, looking down to avoid eye contact.

Ike just shook his head. "It's okay. I didn't mean to upset you. The name's Ike and I was just looking for a girl named Mia."

"That's my name," said the shy girl, looking up at Ike.

Ike crossed his arms over his chest. "Great. I find one Mia, but the one I am looking for is still missing."

"Um, if you want, I can help you look for her."

Looking over at the Mage, Ike gave a nod of thanks. The two set then off into the forest, hoping they could find who they were looking for.

-:-

The two groups continued into the forest, soon coming upon a clearing where they finally met.

"Mia/Isaac/Boss!" called out all four.

They rushed towards the middle of the clearing and once they met, the perky Mia lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Ike's neck, hanging a few inches off the ground. The shy Mia on the other hand just ran into Isaac's arms.

"Hi, Boss!" exclaimed the perky Mia as gave Ike a grin.

"Mia, where have you been?" demanded Ike as he looked down at the girl still hanging around his neck.

"I was looking for some meat when I ran into Isaac and then we went looking for you and his Mia!" explained the Myrmidon, making Ike hold back a sigh.

With Isaac and the shy Mia, Isaac was looking over the Mage, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay, Isaac," said the girl with a faint blush. "You don't need to worry."

"Are you kidding, Mia? How can I not worry?! I thought something had happened to you!"

The Mage had a soft smile on her face, touched that by Isaac's words. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on the Warrior's cheek. It was his turn to blush now.

"Thank you, Isaac."

"N-No problem, Mia," replied Isaac with a stutter, eliciting a few giggles from the shy girl.

Now that they were reunited with each other, the two groups walked over to each other.

"Thanks for finding Mia for me," said Ike.

Isaac rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face. "Same to you."

The Ranger let out a few chuckles. He was about to say something when the perky Mia spoke up.

"Hey, Boss! Shouldn't we get going if we're going to make it to our destination?"

"We need to get going as well, Isaac. I'm sure Ivan and Garet are wondering where we are," said the Mage.

The two swordsmen nodded and agreement and the two groups of two went started to go their separate ways after they said their goodbyes.

Ike's Mia then turned around and shouted. "I hope we meet again!"

Isaac's Mia turned and replied with a giggle. "I hope so too!"

While they didn't say anything, Ike and Isaac hoped to meet again as well, if only to see who was the stronger swordsman.

They just hope they didn't lose their Mias again in the process.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**As I mentioned, this was just for fun. And yes, the title is a reference to a Dr. Seuss book.**


End file.
